The Dragon that Circled the Moon
by Starless Knights
Summary: Draco wonders about the young witch with the dreamy gaze and the smile that seems to hold a thousand secrets. Short little chapters.
1. Curiosity

**This is just a little chapters of Draco/Luna. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _ **Curiosity**_

Silvery blue eyes watched the young blonde witch that sat under the whomping willow. How was that even possible? Shouldn't she just be a smear on the ground by now? Or at the very least heading to the hospital wing broken?

Platinum hair fell into the boy's eyes as he tilted his head.

He spied the blue and bronze necktie around her neck. So a Ravenclaw...maybe she figured out some trick to make the tree more docile?

An eyebrow raised when he noticed the newspaper she was reading...upside down...hmmm odd.

He noticed her stiffen slightly and slowly rose her head.

Silver blue clashed with a pair on dreamy pale silver.

They stared at one another for a moment when she smiled at him.

Is was a soft dreamy smile that seemed to hold thousands of secrets, and made the young girl glow.

The smile made the boy's eyes widen as he walked away. Trying to will away the warmth entering his pale cheeks.

Just what was that? Why did his heart seem to skip a beat?

As he turned the corner he glanced briefly back to the girl who was no longer smiling, but looked thoughtful and ever more dazed if possible.

What an odd girl...


	2. Annoyed

The book that Draco was trying to read was held up so he could see over it and to the table in the corner.

She was there again the Odd girl. It seems she was doing her potions essay.

He could see her better now. He noticed her hair seemed to be slightly messy, and...was that a necklace of...Butter Beer caps?

The seat next to him creaked and he turned to looked to see one of his best friends.

"Yo, Draco. What are you up to?" Blaise asked as he started to pull out his own books.

Draco shrugged as he put down his book. "Nothing just studying."

Blaise snorted, "Really? You? Draco you never study, so what are you really doing?"

Draco's lips pressed together in slight annoyance, but just shrugged his shoulders once again. Did his friend need to know he was staring at a girl, no, no he did not.

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning back to his books.

With a sigh Draco picked up the book and started to actually read it.

It was quite for a few moment before Draco was nudged in the ribs by his soon to be ex best friend. He gave the boy an annoyed look and hissed out a "What?"

Blaise nodded his head in at direction of the corner. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked to see it was where to odd girl was. The other eyebrow joined the other one in his hair line.

"And?" he asked now confused.

"Do you know who that is?" Blaise asked.

 _the girl who looks like a fairy and smiles that would make demntors run?_ He thought but said, "No."

Blaise snorted, "Of course, I forgot you only bother yourself to know everything about the golden trio."

Draco glared that him and sneered "Was this going some where?"

With a laugh Blaise continued "She's Luna Lovegood, and she is absolutely mad. They call her Loony Lovegood."

Draco's hand twitch and annoyance and anger flooded his system.

Blaise stopped laughing at the looked Draco was giving off. "Umm...are you okay?"

The blond said nothing at he packed up and stormed off. His friend watch in confusion...what just happened?

The girl in question watched the boy storm out curious as to what happened as well.

Draco stomped down the hall way, not entirely sure why his was so annoyed and angry to begin with, which just annoyed him more...He need to blow off some steam..Where were those three Gryffindorks when you needed them?

* * *

 **I hope i'm getting there personalities right...**

 **So I like writing these short things...**

 **Also if you want give me one word in the Review and I will** _TRY_ **to write a chapter with that word in mind.**

 **Also in this story Voldemort is dead, dead. But James and Lily are still dead, Sirius was in Azkaban, but they found Peter so he is now free. Harry is living with him now, and I would say this is in...fourth year for Draco and the Gang, and of course Third for Luna and the lot. So Triwizard Tournament, but no fourth champion. Yay Nondead!Cedric.**


End file.
